Kotori Dun Goof'ed
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Birthday Story For Me and a Request, Written by Roxius: where, well, Kotori dun goof'ed. She had been practicing that all week, and the moment Honoka sees her, it all goes out the window. In either way, it's an epic win for both. Thank you so much, Roxius, my friend. HonokaxKotori :3


**Kotori Dun Goof'ed**

 **By Roxius, for Major Mike Powell III**

"Good afternoon, aster...er, I mean, mistress! Ah, no, I already messed up! And I'd been practicing all week!"

Kousaka Honoka's jaw dropped. Her shoulders slumped, and her school bag slipped off of her shoulder and hit the floor with a thud. Her best friend and recent lover, Minami Kotori, was dressed in what could have possibly been the most erotically-designed maid outfit that the other girl had _ever_ seen.

In real time, Honoka took in every single detail of her lover's attire. Her long, silver hair flowed beautifully around her monochrome attire. The designer of Muse was dressed in a sexy Japanese maid outfit: Atop her head was a small, white maid headdress and black and red sandals covered her cute feet. The white apron part tied in the back to form a large bow, leaving exposed the sweet cheeks of her ass. The shoulders fanned outward. The black underneath was one piece; it tightly held her breasts and from there became slimmer till it reached her abdomen, where it then acted as a thong. Honoka's eyes greedily took in the sight of Kotori's legs, encased in black thigh highs stockings. She wore black and white wristbands with white frills on both ends to match the choker that wrapped around her slim neck.

Kotori herself looked mightily embarrassed with herself for wearing such an outfit, but she must have had enough of a reason to put it on in the first place, if she was even going to wear it. The young woman bowed her head before Honoka.

"K...Kotori-chan...what is this...?"

Kotori glanced away, unable to match Honoka's eyes as she tried to explain herself, "I thought...since it was going to be your birthday...I thought you'd like something like this...but I guess I might have been wrong..." Kotori had been preparing herself for the last few days to do this for Honoka. She had been practicing it over and over in her head, in the privacy of her bedroom where she tried on the outfit until it felt comfortable on her. Yet, as soon as Honoka saw her in person like this, she immediately gave up the pretense of trying to appear sexy. All because she messed up and said 'master' instead of 'mistress'. Kotori hung her head.

"Eh? Kotori-chan, you put this on...for me?" Honoka was still too bewildered to wrap her head around it. This explained why Kotori had left school ahead of her so quickly, not even staying around to explain herself before departing. She had rushed all the way back to Honoka's house to try and greet her there. Whatever was going on, Honoka didn't know if her parents were around to see this. Actually, she sort of hoped they weren't, because Kotori was dressed in a rather skimpy maid outfit, after all. Actually, if Yukiho came downstairs right now and saw Kotori's butt sticking up in the air when the silver-haired girl bowed, then Honoka might as well kiss her little sister goodbye. The orange-haired teen left her bag lying on the floor as she slowly approached Kotori. The silver-haired girl braced herself.

She took Kotori's hands into her own.

"So...you're going to be my sexy maid tonight, then?" Honoka smiled cheekily. Kotori blushed. She was usually the one who liked to tease, but when Honoka did things like this, however rare these moments were, it made Kotori feel like she was going to melt. Honoka squeezed her girlfried's hands, rubbing her fingers and thumbs into Kotori's palms and between the gaps of her own fingers. Kotori could feel her beloved's warmth fill her hands and travel up the length of her arms. She shivered.

"I...I thought you'd like it..."

"It's really cute, Kotori. A little _too_ sexy, maybe, but I'd much rather see you dressed like this when you're pretending to be Minalinsky than anything else." Honoka kissed Kotori's cheek.

"Ah...H-Honoka-chan..." Kotori gulped. Here she was, originally intending to be the seducer, but she let herself be the seduced herself. Really now, how could she have expected any different?

"Now why don't we go upstairs and you can serve me well?"

"I...I will do my best, mistress..."

Honoka smiled as she leaned in to kiss Kotori on the mouth. "...You can call me _master_ ~"

"Ah..." Kotori really was like putty in this woman's hands. Honoka may have been dim-witted and even childish at times, but she was surprisingly sensual when she wanted to be as well.

Yukiho watched the two from behind the corner of a wall, trembling a little. She really needed to get that outfit for Arisa sometime.

-.-.-

 _Roxius, my friend, thank you so much for this. This was just an awesome birthday present. You spared no expense in granting this silly, pervy request of mine~ I really appreciate it, my friend! X3_

 _Also, lovely Love Livers, for a reference to Kotori's outfit here, just look up Iroha from the "Samurai Shodown" games. I reckon it won't be difficult, and then, I'm sure you boys and girls will appreciate Kotori's smexiness here a lot more, just like I have~_

 _Again: thank you, Roxius, my friend._


End file.
